


DRAGON NINJA THE VIDEOGAME DRAGON NINJA

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [6]
Category: Shounen Anime
Genre: 3 Way Male Rivalries, Ba Family, F/M, Homme Mortel, It's A Family Thing, Main Male Character Scares Everybody, Main Male Character With A Very Bad Temper, Overly Competitive Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: HOT BLODDED BLAKE TAKAMOTO IS THE BEST GAMER/MARITAL ARTIST IN THE 6th GRADE DURING THE DAY AT NIGHT HE'S KNOWN AS POWERBOY THE VIDEOGAME DRAGON NINJATHAT IS UNTIL HE IS TRANSPORTED INTO THE GAME THERE HE MEETS FELLOW GAMERS WHO TURN OUT TO BE FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL ALONG WITH HIS DANCING STYLEMARITAL ARTIST RIVALHIRUKU KANBARA
Series: ANIMANGA UNIVERSE [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681858
Kudos: 1





	DRAGON NINJA THE VIDEOGAME DRAGON NINJA

BLAKE'S P.O.V.  
HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYEAH"  
I SHOUTED LAUNCHING MY DRAGON POWER AURA ATTACK  
DEFEATING THE FINAL BOSS  
BUT MY CELEBRATION WAS CUT SHORT WHEN I HEARD MY MOM'S VOICE  
BLAKE BED TIME YOU HAVE SCHOOL"  
ARGH OK MOM"  
I CALLED BACK  
LUCKILY I SAVED MY GAME AFTER IT FINISHED SAVING  
I TURNED OFF MY GAME TOOK A SHOWER BRUSHED MY TEETH  
AND WENT TO BED BUT I WAS SUPER EXCITED  
TOMMOROW WAS LAST DAY  
BEFORE THE REALESE OF THE POWER HEROESII VIDEO GAME  
IT WAS THE BEST MULTI GENRE VIDEOGAME SERIES EVER  
IT EVEN COVERS THE HISTORY OF VIDEO GAMES THE NEXT DAY I WOKE UP AT6:30 TO DO MY HOME WORK  
FORTUNATELY I ONLY HAD ONE MORE PAGE TO GO  
SO ONCE THEY ALL WENT TO BED I WENT STRAIGHT BACK TO WORK  
AND AFTER THEY DIE THEY DK AND DONE"  
I SAID PUTTING MY PENCIL DOWN  
PUTT IT IN MY FOLDER AND WENT BACK TO SLEEP  
BUT I WAS WAY TO EXCITED TO SLEEP  
THE PREMIER OF THE HOTTEST VIDEO GAME WAS BEING RELEASED  
AND I WAS GOING TO BE THE FIRST TO BUY IT

THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL  
I RUSHED STRAIGHT HOME AND UP TO MY ROOM  
AND TURNED ON THE TV AND RESUMED PLAYING THE GAME DURING THE POST CUT SCENE IT SHOWED THE VENUES FLYTRAP CLOSING IT'S PETALS

EATING THE FINAL BOSS AND THE MAIN HERO RUNNING OVER TO FREE HIS FRIENDS  
THANK YOU


End file.
